User talk:MetroPortlandGeek
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Oregon Public Broadcasting! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Digifiend (Talk) 01:55, 24 May 2012 Talk Pages Response I Wont remove another message again -Pepsi9072 REPLY User talk:Fairlyoddparents1234#WPXT Fairlyoddparents1234 (talk) 02:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) The Help Thanks for the help!(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 20:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC)) WEWS-TV Promos You'll BETTER GET A LIFE AND QUIT REMOVING THESE PROMOS I UPLOAD JERK :First of all, don't talk to me like that. Look at the third bullet point at Forum:When pages get crowded. Ask yourself, "Why do promos add to the subject?" We're not a promo presentation website. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 16:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm Good Editor, I upload Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy promos is a logo so don't removed my stuff no more fool YOU'LL UNDERSTAND -User:Deangelomywayentfans ::As a general rule, if the logo is small, such as on a promo or a digital onscreen graphic (the little logo on one corner of the screen during shows), then it doesn't belong here. Ideally, no logo should be smaller than 200px (the preferred size is 250px-300px). We're a logos site. We don't need 10 copies of the same logo. Some logos have print and onscreen versions, and having both here is fine. One exception is Nickelodeon, who had many unique versions of their logo on their promos. In most cases though, we don't need them. Silentnight Thanks for letting me know, I dealt with it. Thanks Thanks for editing that Linux page. It needed a lot of help. I was just wondering, when you put the pictures, how did you remove "added by ____" and centered the picture? just wondering. ~~Mr.Whocares :Go to source mode (there should be a visual tab and source tab - click on source). You will see something related to this: . Change the thumb to center. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 18:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Me again Hi there. I'd just like to ask a favour: do you think when you upload stuff to Wikipedia, you could also do it here? I know it's a pain, but the SVGs you make would be really useful here, but I don't feel comfortable using the work of another Logopedian and having it come up as "Uploaded by Malpass" when I didn't really do anything at all. Malpass (talk) 23:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... maybe I should. For now, I will add the World TeamTennis logos. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 00:35, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks mate! Hopefully that won't cause you too much trouble... Malpass (talk) Rollback Rollback rights granted. :) Fake Mobile Logopedia Logo Thanks. The logo was not in fact fake, but was meant for Monobook instead of Mobile. A request had been made to Vask to update the logo two years ago, but he's not active much. I've now dealt with it. Question Hey Bloonstdfan360, How Can I Become An Admininstrator? Pepsi9072 (talk) 22:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 :Follow the instructions at Logopedia:Requests for adminship and file a request there. --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 23:17, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Is there a certain number of edit's that need to be obtained to become one? Pepsi9072 (talk) 23:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::An ideal number would be 3,000, but you can apply no matter how many edits you have. --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 01:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, And one more thing, Is there a way of correcting an image, Cause i uploaded a 20th Century Fox logo from The Wolverine and my image is not showing up, Why is that? Pepsi9072 (talk) 01:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :You would have to bypass your cache in order for it to show up. See instructions here. --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 01:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I hate to say but i did not work, I uploaded a version of it from the movie and it does not show correctly on the page and when you click on the image, is there any alternitaves? Pepsi9072 (talk) 01:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 :::Could you tell me what browser are you using? --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 01:30, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::I am using Google Chrome version 30.0.1599.101 on a Mac Pepsi9072 (talk) 01:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 :::::Hold down ⌘ Cmd and press R. (from wikipedia:WP:BYPASS) --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 02:07, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I did that too, didn't work. Pepsi9072 (talk) 02:09, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 :::::::I can give you more info too, I tryed reverting twice, one to the original image, and one to the current one which i uploaded and it still does not work. Pepsi9072 (talk) 02:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 Do that on the file's page and on any page the file is in (example: if I update File:NWA logo 2003.svg I have to do that on that page and Northwest Airlines). --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 02:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Where should i place the outdent template. Pepsi9072 (talk) 02:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 :And what is it supposed to do too. Pepsi9072 (talk) 02:30, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::The outdent template is supposed to be used when there are many replies to a section on a talk page. To use it, place . --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 02:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Here, Let's go use the chat so hopefully you can fix this. Pepsi9072 (talk) 02:38, November 8, 2013 (UTC)pepsi9072 Edit count I have 2100+ edit counting. But you beaten 2030+. tlmwhat? 11-10-2013 - 01:11 :What? I don't understand your message. --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 05:31, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand edit counting is 2100+. :) But you understand that? tlmwhat? 11-10-2013 - 08:49 Loopingstar Big mistake mentioning Loopingstar in your pitch for acceptance of your bot. It's run by someone who got blocked, so I just blocked Loopingstar as well. FedEx I started a new page called FedEx/Other Colors and I started adding different colors which was used in your vector of the original logo. Do you like it? Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 20:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the long wait to reply (I have not contributed here in a long time!). I like the idea, as it shows all the colors used by FedEx. Bloonstdfan360 ''Transit '' 19:30, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Hello, Bloonstdfan360. Why are you inactive on Wikia? -TLM (talk) 05:05, October 19, 2016 (UTC)